


time is never time at all

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: Kuroo ve a Kei, y luego no lo vuelve a ver. Durante esta y muchas otras vidas.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	time is never time at all

En una casa pequeña de un pueblo pequeño hay un niño no tan pequeño. O al menos, eso dice él.

Tiene once años, pero si alguien menciona su edad, se enoja, se aleja y no habla con el infractor por al menos dos horas. Si alguien le dice que es un niño, deja de hablarle por un día.

Tetsuro no es un niño, tampoco es un adulto. Esta en un punto medio, se toma las bromas en serio y lo que es serio se lo toma como broma.

Luego está Kei. Menor que él, de cabello claro, apariencia frágil y delicada. Pero algo en él mucho más mayor, más sabio que el mismo Tetsuro.

Kei no tiene padres. Su hermano mayor desapareció. La familia de Tetsuro lo acogió durante unos días que se volvieron meses. No es tan inquieto como Tetsuro, a veces se queda mirando a un punto fijo, como en un trance; unas veces no siente ni una pizca de hambre y otras veces empieza a llorar de la nada. Entonces, Tetsuro le pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, espera que sus hombros se dejen de sacudir con los sollozos y le deja beber su vaso de jugo.

Sus padres dicen que Kei está triste. Una clase de tristeza permanente que se clava en los huesos, se extiende como un manto frio por todo su cuerpo y no lo abandona, aferrándose a él con tenacidad. Es una tristeza difícil de curar, pero Tetsuro no cree en imposibles y toma a Kei de la mano a primera hora de la mañana, abandonan la oscura casa y solo regresan cuando el sol se está ocultando. De vez en cuando, una media sonrisa en el rostro de Kei.

Y cuando Tetsuro ve esa sonrisa, lo vuelve a tomar de la mano, un agradecimiento que no llega a salir de sus labios, pero que demuestra con un apretón, una carcajada y dejando el postre en su plato, sin importar que solo pueda volver a comer algo dulce hasta su próximo cumpleaños.

A sus diecisiete, Tetsuro decide que la sonrisa de Kei es su imagen favorita. Aquella que quiere conservar grabada en su mente por siempre. Kei es la persona que quiere proteger, abrazar cuando esté triste, tomar de la mano cuando salgan a caminar. La tristeza de Kei no desaparecerá, eso lo sabe, pero es una carga que Tetsuro le puede ayudar a llevar.

Todo cambia, sin embargo, a sus dieciocho años. Kei desaparece sin dejar rastro, así como su hermano tantos años atrás. Parte en la noche, en silencio, evitando todas las tablas del suelo que crujirían bajo sus pies.

Tetsuro lo vuelve a ver dos días después, a orillas del rio, rodeado de una muchedumbre de conocidos y desconocidos, cubierto con una manta. Lo único que distingue es un mechón de cabello claro, y es lo único que Tetsuro necesita para entender.

Tras una semana, deja su pueblo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

En esta otra vida, Kei tiene el cabello más oscuro, entorna los ojos cuando mira a lo lejos, pues no puede ver bien. O quizá sea la luz del restaurante que sea demasiado tenue. Tetsuro sonríe con afecto cuando lo ve.

Cuando coloca plato de sopa al frente de Kei, él lo mira con curiosidad. Tetsuro se pregunta si recuerda, así como él, esa vida pasada. Con todos los detalles, todo el dolor, el cariño, las risas.

—Gracias —dice Kei y con sorbos cortos, empieza a tomar la sopa.  
—¿Qué tal está?  
—Me gusta.  
—Nunca cambias —responde Tetsuro, en voz baja. De pocas palabras antes, de pocas palabras ahora. Y, con todo, él lo sigue queriendo.

Lo quiere mucho más cuando Kei vuelve al día siguiente y al siguiente, y a todos los que le siguen. Siempre a la hora del almuerzo, comiendo la misma sopa y en el mismo lugar. No recuerda nada sobre su vida anterior y Tetsuro se siente aliviado y cuando se sienta a su lado, le cuenta un millón de aventuras, de ahora, de antes, Tetsuro lo cuenta todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Kei sonríe a veces, y otras, hace algunos comentarios.

Tetsuro llega a quererlo aún más, cuando el roce de sus manos sobre la mesa se convierte en dedos entrelazados bajo ésta, cuando sus pasos se sincronizan en el suelo de piedra, cuando Kei le dice que lo quiere y Tetsuro le responde que él lo quiere un millón de veces más.

En esta vida, lo logra. Hasta que un grupo se lleva a Kei a rastras, Tetsuro solo puede mirar con lágrimas en los ojos, amarrado a un poste, su cabeza sangrando.

* * *

Tetsuro Kuroo vende y compra productos que nadie más compraría.

Tiene una red de compradores fijos, unas pocas personas en las que confía, que siempre le traen clientes y contactos nuevos. Tetsuro navega en este mundo como un pez en el agua, como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

Y es que siempre ha estado allí. Lo único que conserva de su anterior vida son recuerdos. Memorias que se reproducen en su cabeza como una película, muchas veces en cámara lenta y, en sus peores noches, con una lentitud insoportable, que le parece una tortura.

Un chico a la orilla de un río, un mechón de cabello y una mano que se veían bajo la manta que lo cubría. Tetsuro quiere vomitar cada vez que lo recuerda. Y si aquello amenaza con interrumpir sus negocios, él traga el sabor amargo en su boca y endurece su mirada.

En un oscuro callejón, le alargan una bolsa de tela. El que la recibe es Kenma, un amigo de la niñez, encargado de pasar desapercibido y observarlo todo. Al fondo, un grupo guarda la mercancía en un carro, cuando lo ve.

—¿Kei? —murmura. Kenma no puede ocultar su desconcierto. Kei se detiene a mitad de su labor. Evidentemente lo escuchó y Tetsuro no sabe qué hacer.

El negocio se cierra rápidamente, el otro grupo subiendo en el carro y arrancando a toda velocidad. El grupo de Tetsuro empujándolo hacia su propio vehículo. Por tercera vez, Kei se ha ido.

* * *

Kei aparece de nuevo cuando Tetsuro está empezando la universidad. Lo ve sentado en un rincón, concentrado en un libro. Kei levanta la mirada al sentir a Tetsuro llegar a su lado. Quizá Tetsuro este tapando la poca luz que entra al rincón, quizá este sorprendido, quizá este asustado; de cualquier manera, Kei entrecierra los ojos. Tetsuro se agacha, sonriendo.

—Te encontré —le dice.

Kei resopla, entretenido. Se pone de pie y se va a paso rápido. Tetsuro lo sigue, como lo ha seguido tantas vidas, tantas veces y, como en tantas vidas, tantas veces, Kei lo deja.

* * *

Una eternidad después, se encontraron en una calle oscura, cuando Kei lo defendió de un grupo que quería acabar con su vida; más adelante, fue en una casa de té. Una mirada que se cruzó y un encuentro furtivo de una noche, que se había convertido en dos, tres y en toda una vida.

Había sido feliz, de eso estaba seguro. Hasta que piensa en el hecho que en ninguna de esas vidas Kei había pasado de los 30 años. Ya fuese por una enfermedad o un accidente, una venganza o el idiota arriesgando su vida por la de Tetsuro.

Y cuando se había ido, en cada una de esas vidas, Tetsuro había querido irse tras él, seguirlo como siempre lo hacía. Pensaba entonces en el chico bajo la manta, su cuerpo sin vida rodeado de desconocidos, la enorme tristeza que lo invadía y se preguntaba si sería lo correcto, si Kei quería eso para él.

Tetsuro sigue, solo. La imagen de esa primera vida clavada en su memoria y espera a la siguiente.

* * *

Tetsuro sabe que está en un cuarto por la sensación de calor y un golpe en una pared cercana. Luego, una mano en su hombro, algo frío contra su sien derecha. Ha tenido contacto con armas tantas veces, que está seguro que ni siquiera hubiera necesitado sentir el cañón en su piel para saber en qué situación estaba.

Y también conoce los dedos que se cierran en su hombro, el roce de un dedo contra la piel de su cuello, sus manos siempre frías.

Su mirada impasible a pocos centímetros del rostro de Tetsuro, como si no le estuviese apuntando con un arma, como si no le importara su vida.

En realidad, en esta vida no le importa. Tetsuro solo puede observar, sus manos atadas a su espalda, una sensación de tristeza invadiéndolo de repente. No tiene miedo a la muerte, eso está prohibido en este trabajo. A lo que le tenía miedo era a esto. A Kei traicionándolo. A Kei odiándolo.

—Kuroo-san —murmura Kei. Su mano se posa en la mejilla de Tetsuro. En vez de cerrar los ojos, Tetsuro piensa en antes, porque antes es donde quiere estar.

Una cama desordenada, Kei acostado en cualquier posición sobre las sábanas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el estoico segundo al mando de Karasuno tenía las posiciones más graciosas cuando dormía?

Piensa en la cena del día anterior, Kei mirando por la ventana, el mentón apoyando en su mano, una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Tetsuro tomándolo de la mano y pateando los charcos una vez salieron del café.

El café de la mañana, la última mañana. Un beso en la frente. Una sonrisa. Tetsuro había bebido el café y lo siguiente que había visto, era este cuarto.

Alguien tendrá que extrañarlo, pero nadie vendrá a rescatarlo, él mismo se metió en esto. Es culpa de las otras vidas, es culpa de Kei. Quizá es su propia culpa, por no haber cambiado, porque no sabe distinguir el pasado del presente, porque no sabe olvidar.

—Kuroo-san —vuelve a decir Kei y cuando lo mira, Tetsuro cree ver tristeza en su mirada, algo como la nostalgia. Un sentimiento que ya había visto antes en sus ojos.  
—No tienes por qué estar triste —le dice Tetsuro, la voz entrecortada, amortiguada por un labio hinchado—. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.  
—No tengo por qué estar triste —le dice Kei—. Es mi trabajo.

Tetsuro se encoge de hombros, el movimiento le hace sentir dolor en todas partes de su cuerpo.

—Nos vemos después.

Kei parece sorprendido en un principio. Sin embargo, recupera la compostura rápidamente y hala el gatillo.

* * *

El frío del gatillo parecía quemar, piensa Tetsuro. O quizá es algún tipo de sensación fantasma que deja el disparo. Un disparo en la sien. El fin de su vida a manos de Kei. Una bala atravesando su cerebro, rasgando los recuerdos felices, los tristes, los que Tetsuro quiere conservar y los que le duele tener.

Los mismos recuerdos que había hilvanado de nuevo con dolorosas puntadas. Uno a uno, habían vuelto a tomar forma una y otra vez en cada una de las siguientes vidas, aunque en ninguna de estas pudo encontrar a Kei.

A veces, Tetsuro se tocaba la sien, esperando sentir un agujero, quizá el tacto tibio de la sangre y de vez en cuando, le parece sentir un olor metálico. Algo familiar y viscoso resbala por un lado de su frente y se esparce por su cuerpo.

Tetsuro está vivo, pero a veces le parece que ese disparo lo persigue por cada vida que pasa. Otro recuerdo, otra advertencia que tal vez sus oportunidades están llegando a su fin, y si Tetsuro no se apura, podría perderlo definitivamente. Quizá su tiempo se esté acabando y él no lo sepa. Quizá la muerte que lo encontró ese día a manos de Kei se haya enamorado ahora de él y lo esté persiguiendo insistente.

Quizá debe dejar que Kei lo encuentre, y algo cambiaría.

* * *

Otra vida, otra soledad.

No es una sensación física, porque tiene un par de amigos con los que pasa los días de bar en bar.

Es algo interno, psicológico. La misma sensación que Kei tenía antes, cuando lo encontraron en el río.

Cuando Kei le sirve un trago más, Tetsuro solo le habla para agradecerle.

Mientras Tetsuro está en el baño, siente una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, unos pies arrastrándose por el piso. Tetsuro mira al suelo, concentrado en lavarse las manos meticulosamente y luego, lo siente detrás suyo, casi espera una pistola de nuevo.

En vez de eso, hay un beso. Los dedos de Kei enredados en su cabello, sus labios recorren con urgencia su rostro, su cuello y Tetsuro no sabe qué está pasando, y con la urgencia de un millón de vidas pasadas, le responde. Entierra sus dedos en su espalda, lo acerca a él hasta que ya no queda espacio.

Cierra la puerta del baño y deja de pensar.

Hasta que Kei, sonrojado, se vuelve a colocar su ropa. Tetsuro hace lo mismo y espera que diga algo, que haga algo.

Ninguno de los dos da el paso que les queda. Cuando salen del baño, Kei vuelve a su lugar tras el mostrador y Kei abandona el bar bajo las miradas sospechosas de sus amigos.

Nunca vuelve.

* * *

En otra vida, es más inocente, pero termina igual de rápido.

Kei se sienta a su lado en un parque, cuando Tetsuro lo toma de la mano, no dice nada. Kei cierra los ojos, la brisa soplando a su alrededor, fresca, tranquila. Lo ha encontrado, o algo así cree, y aunque quiere hablarle no lo hace. Solo mira su cabello alborotado por el viento, su rostro pálido, su mano temblorosa. Tiene miedo. Está solo.

Siente un zumbido que crece en volumen sobre él. Tetsuro no le presta atención, Kei tampoco abre los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos lo ve llegar, pero al menos ninguno de los dos está solo cuando llega el final.

* * *

Lo ve en las calles, sonriendo. Lo ve en un periódico, con un premio en sus manos. Lo ve en las noticias, acusado de un crimen. Luego otra vez en las noticias, el héroe de la nación. Es miembro del ejército, de un grupo rebelde, de un grupo de _yakuza_ y un espía enemigo.

A veces sonríe, a veces no. De vez en cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Tetsuro y parece reconocerlo, cruza la multitud hacia él, pero cuando está cerca, simplemente pasa por su lado sin mirarlo. Puede que Tetsuro se haya equivocado.

Otras veces, son niños de nuevo, Tetsuro lo toma de la mano y corren por las calles, en medio de travesuras y juegos en las que Kei ha participado sin dudar, pero que criticará muchos años después cuando ya son adultos, a punto de ir en direcciones diferentes y, solo por tener un recuerdo, escucha otra propuesta de Tetsuro.

—Es la peor idea que has tenido —le dice, una vez más.  
—¡Exacto! —le responde— ¡Es perfecto!

Aun así, lo sigue, para dejar un último recuerdo clavado en su mente, una memoria más, algo a lo cual aferrarse cuando se sienta cansado e intranquilo. No lo dice, pero Tetsuro lo sabe, porque él siente lo mismo y porque lo conoce de muchos universos, con todos sus derechos y reveses. Lo sabe y por eso, mientras se encaminan a una última locura juvenil, lo toma de la mano y los dedos de Kei, eternamente fríos, se aferran a los suyos y el camino se extiende frente a ellos, largo e interminable.

Kuroo aprieta su mano, lleva el dorso a sus labios, haciendo una promesa que no quiere decir en voz alta.

_Nos veremos pronto._

* * *

De nuevo, Kei tiene esa sensación, lo ha visto antes, lo ha vivido antes. Hay una imagen que cruza por su cabeza que lo hace sonrojar, otra que lo hace sentir miedo y una más que lo hace sentir triste. Una mezcla de sensaciones que lo ha acompañado durante casi todo este verano, junto con la frustración, el aburrimiento, la curiosidad…

Es el último día del campamento de verano, con el arrollador Bokuto, el sabelotodo Kuroo y el extraño Akaashi. De Hinata y los otros no quiere pensar, todavía no. Suficiente tiene con los sueños que más parecen memorias, las sensaciones inexplicables y las constantes miradas de Kuroo.

Kei se deja caer sentado en un escalón, no está frustrado. Más bien, si lo está, pero admitirlo implicaría admitir _algo más_ , y como ese _algo más_ es incomprensible, se limita a empujar la sensación en un rincón de su mente, el más oscuro, recóndito y desconocido, a donde también ha empujado al personaje que se acaba de sentar a su lado.

—Tsukki —le dice. Se corrige enseguida al notar la mirada de Kei—: Tsukishima.  
—Kuroo-san.

En un sueño, Kei había visto a Kuroo. A Kuroo con un hilo de sangre resbalándole por la sien, había sentido el olor a la pólvora en sus manos, el hueco en su pecho que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar en sollozos.

Solo supo que había sido Kuroo hasta que lo vio aquella primera vez, recién conocieron al equipo de Nekoma. Kei no se esfuerza en pretender que no lo quiere mirar.

—¿Has comido lo suficiente? —le pregunta. Kei asiente, creyendo que quizá su voz sonará entrecortada si habla, una parte de él convencida que hay alguna razón de fondo para que Kuroo esté preguntando. Como si quisiera saber algo más, como si quisiera…  
—Tsukki —vuelve a decir. La cabeza de Kei sigue agachada, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, en los cordones de sus tenis que empiezan a verse desgastados.

Desde alguna parte dentro del gimnasio, escucha a Taketora llamando a Kuroo. Éste maldice entre dientes y se levanta, no dice más y tampoco vuelve a mirar a Tsukishima.

Kuroo no se vuelve a sentar a su lado en lo que resta del día, ni las próximas veces que se ven. Trata a Kei como lo ha hecho usualmente, lo llama "Tsukki", se ríe, le da palmadas en el hombro, pero siempre se aleja tras uno o dos minutos.

Es desesperante.

* * *

Es durante su primera semana en la universidad que Kei lo vuelve a ver. Aunque Kuroo no lo ve, pues está dormido en una silla del metro.

Tan pronto lo ve, y muy a su pesar, Kei siente algo que lo hala en su dirección. A pesar de la cantidad de sillas vacías, (un milagro, teniendo en cuenta la hora), el único espacio que Kei ve es ese, junto a Kuroo, junto a Kuroo dormido.

Y se sienta junto a él, despacio, sin siquiera tocarlo para no molestar su descanso.

También lo observa, despacio, porque el recorrido es largo y Kei no tiene los audífonos que usualmente le sirven de distracción. Es más entretenido que los sosos hombres de negocios, los adolescentes pegados a sus celulares, los niños mirando nerviosos a un lado y otro. Kuroo se ve en paz cuando duerme, su respiración lenta, sus manos apretando inconscientemente la correa de su morral.

Desde donde está, Kei ve una sombra en su sien derecha. Piensa, en un principio, que es un efecto provocado por su cabello, sin embargo, hay algo húmedo resbalando desde la mancha, desciende lentamente por su mejilla y se pierde en alguna parte de su cuello.

No es sudor, es algo de color oscuro, rojizo. Kei se acerca un poco más para verlo y siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando ve otra gota descendiendo, siguiendo el mismo camino de la anterior. La sombra que vio antes toma la forma de un hoyo profundo, las gotas que ahora descienden casi en chorros son sangre. Kuroo…

Kei siente que sus manos tiemblan, mira alrededor de la cabina del metro, pero nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, solo Kei lo estaba viendo. Tal y como había sucedido en un sueño que ya creía olvidado. Trata de controlar el temblor de su mano, para mover a Kuroo; al mismo tiempo, éste abre los ojos, enderezándose en la silla como si le hubiesen electrocutado. No se da cuenta de Kei a su lado, mirando en cambio a los pasajeros, el paisaje afuera, el nombre de la estación a la que se dirigen.

—Mierda, me pasé —. Con afán, reorganiza sus cosas y es cuando se pone de pie que ve a Kei a su lado. Quiere decirle algo, Kei lo ve abrir la boca y cerrarla de nuevo, varias veces hasta que el tren para, se despide con un gesto y sale corriendo.

No hay sangre en su rostro, está perfectamente, como siempre. Kei decide que la clase de hoy no importa mucho, y corre tras él.

Mientras corre, Kei piensa en lo que ha visto. Esa noche, la anterior y todas las que anteriores. Ha visto a Kuroo, tantas veces, de tantas maneras, en tantas circunstancias. Está seguro, seguro, completamente seguro, que no es un simple sueño y quizá por eso corre con todo lo que le dan sus piernas.

Kuroo es más rápido, es su horario, sus clases que ya casi van a empezar, el hecho que se pasó de estación. En cualquier caso, Kuroo corre y Kei va tras él, presa de un afán repentino, unas ganas incontenibles de detenerlo, tomarlo de la mano, decirle algo, aunque aún no sabe qué.

Lo ve cruzar al otro lado de la estación, a través de túneles y escaleras, abrirse paso entre la gente y lo sigue, el mismo camino que tomó Kuroo, Kei lo sigue. Lo ve llegar a una parada, justo cuando el tren acaba de llegar y salta dentro. Kei entra por otra puerta, se toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento e ignorar las miradas sorprendidas de los pasajeros.

Desearía haberse fijado en qué vagón se subió, pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones, así que ahora se abre paso entre la gente. Avanza uno, dos, tres vagones, hasta que al fin lo ve, está escribiendo un mensaje de texto y suspira derrotado al leer la respuesta, Kei está lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo maldecir de nuevo.

Se detiene a su lado. Kuroo lo mira, sorprendido.

—Tsukki —. Su resignación de antes cambia a una sonrisa traviesa —. Si tenías tantas ganas de verme, podrías haberle pedido mi número a alguien. Ya sabes, estoy a tu… —. Vuelve a cambiar su expresión, esta vez Kei no sabe lo que significa y deja de mirarlo.  
—Kuroo-san —dice Kei después de un rato. El tren se detiene y Kuroo desciende a paso rápido, a Kei no le cuesta mantenerle el ritmo esta vez. Caminan en silencio, Kei sin saber qué decir exactamente, y Kuroo sin ganas evidentes de querer hacer una conversación, las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a todas partes, menos a Kei. Todo su comportamiento es diferente a lo que Kei recuerda. Es… callado, tranquilo.

 _Tímido_ , piensa Kei, y lo mira incrédulo.

Cuando llegan a una pequeña calle, Kuroo se planta frente a él tan abruptamente que Kei choca con fuerza contra él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Kuroo se recupera sin problemas y vuelve a plantarse firme en el piso, frente a Kei.

—Esto es raro —le dice—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?  
—No te estoy siguiendo, estoy…  
—No vamos al mismo lugar, eso es seguro. Si fueras a la misma universidad yo…  
—Kuroo se muerde el labio, inseguro. Toma aliento, lo suelta y luego lo vuelve a tomar. No termina su frase.—¿Me habrías evitado?

Kuroo se encoge de hombros.

Kei recuerda los sueños que no son sueños. Las imágenes en su cabeza de cada noche, cada día, cada momento que creía no había sido real. Sin embargo, en aquella calle, con tanta gente a su alrededor, el ruido de las tiendas y el aroma a pan recién hecho, Kuroo parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados, las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero luchando para no dejarlas salir. Allí se da cuenta que no es un sueño, que es algo más y que justo frente a él está la respuesta inevitable.

No encuentra las palabras. Solo la misma desesperación de antes, cuando su conversación había sido interrumpida, cuando Kuroo evidentemente lo evitaba, cuando los meses pasaron y _nada_ pasó para Kei. Es la misma opresión.

—Me evitaste —le dice Kei—. Me dijiste que nos veríamos pronto, después te fuiste sin decir nada, después dijiste que _tenías_ que irte, luego… —Se detiene, mirando la frente de Kuroo, quien se lleva la mano a su sien derecha, allí donde Kei había visto la sangre, el humo después de un disparo.  
—Tsukki.  
—Es la _primera_ vez que me llamas así —. El enfásis le hace saber que no se refiere a este momento, a esta vida. Se refiere a antes, a lo que ha visto y que Kuroo ha visto y recuerda.  
—Lo recuerdas —le dice Kuroo. Kei no sabe si asentir, porque no sabe qué recuerda. Solo conoce la laguna de imágenes en su mente. Los sueños que no lo son. Demasiado reales para ser una fantasía. Demasiado fantásticos para ser memorias. Kei no lo sabe. Pero Kuroo se lo confirma.

_Todo esto de verdad pasó._

—Te maté —. Kuroo se cruza de brazos y asiente.  
—Un par de veces, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar. Te volví a encontrar. Y te volví a encontrar después y otra vez, y otra y te seguiré encontrando cuantas veces sea necesario —. La última frase de Kuroo suena como un susurro, de no haber estado tan cerca a él, Kei quizá no lo hubiese escuchado. Tan pronto termina de hablar, baja la cabeza, ocultando un sonrojo. Kei siente que sus mejillas también se han sonrojado.  
—Y volverás a evitarme —responde Kei. Una afirmación, una acusación, que Kuroo no niega, pero que tampoco le va a permitir siquiera pensar.  
—No, esta vez no. Ni las próximas veces. Nunca más.

 _Está llorando_ , piensa Kei, para luego soltar una risotada. Kuroo levanta la cabeza, extrañado y sí, efectivamente, está llorando. Kei no sabe si es su expresión ofendida, o lo raro de la situación, pero ríe. A carcajadas.

Kuroo le da un suave puño en el estómago, a modo de juego y vuelve a correr, antes que Kei pueda responder el gesto o siquiera quejarse.

Así como Kuroo lo siguió tantas veces antes, Kei lo sigue, un paso tras otro, trazando el camino que Kuroo ha cruzado, entre la gente, entre los carros estacionados, entre las bicicletas. Kei lo sigue sin saber a dónde va, tampoco importa mucho, porque ríe, como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo y una vez alcanza a Kuroo, éste sigue llorando y riendo también. Puede parecer ridículo, lo mucho que lo ha extrañado, tantas emociones que había enterrado floreciendo en un segundo.

No son _sus_ emociones, pero al mismo tiempo lo son. Son del Kei de las vidas pasadas, el Kei que había vivido su niñez con Kuroo, el que lo había encontrado en un bar, el que le había ofrecido un té a escondidas, el que lo había tocado con las puntas de sus dedos mientras Kuroo dormía.

Son las emociones de todos lo que han venido antes, cayendo con fuerza sobre el Kei de esta vida, que lo ha visto tantas veces, que lo conoce hasta el último centímetro. El Kei que lleva el recuerdo de Kuroo clavado en los huesos.

Es abrumador.

Cuando Kuroo lo abraza, fuerte como si le fuera a romper los huesos, Kei se sorprende respondiendo el gesto.

Cuando Kuroo le habla al oído, dos palabras que no creería posible escuchar, Kei suelta otra risita y lo abraza más fuerte.

_Yo también te extrañé._

**Author's Note:**

> Estando al menos la mitad del mundo en cuarentena, muchos estamos intranquilos y preocupados. No es para menos, pues no estamos en una buena situación, lo cual no significa que no podamos salir de esta. Es importante mantenerse positivo, cuidar la salud física y mental, y no perder la esperanza.
> 
> Ese era mi mensaje.
> 
> Y, como segunda nota, algo más sobre este fic. Hay un poema que se encuentra con el título de "25 lives", de un autor llamado Tongari. Me pareció interesantísimo, y pues, ajá, quise un Kurotsukki con este poema. Y, aquí estuvo. Por otra parte, el título es de Tonight, tonight la canción más genial de Smashing Pumpkins


End file.
